Percy Jackson
Perseus "Percy" Jackson is the titular protagonist of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians book series by Rick Riordan and the film adaptations. He is the son of the sea god Poseidon and has been diagnosed with dyslexia and ADHD. Percy has been an outcast all his life, but when his satyr friend Grover takes him to Camp Half-Blood, a safe haven for demigods, a whole new world opens for him. He won't let any bully, monster, bad guy, Titan, or obstacle stand in his way, and the series consists of Percy learning what it truly means to be a hero. Friends and Family Grover Underwood : A satyr who accompanies Percy on his quests. Grover is his best friend and dreams of discovering the lord of the wild Pan. Annabeth Chase : The spunky daughter of Athena. She is Percy's love interest and also his mentor. Tyson: A cyclops, son of Poseidon, and Percy's half-brother. He has superhuman strength and aids Percy on two adventures. Mrs. O'Leary: A gentle hellhound who helps Percy escape a labyrinth and pet to the camp blacksmith. She has a bark louder than an artillery gun and can shadow-travel. Sally Jackson: Percy's mother; she has raised him on her own since she lost her husband. Sally is willing to nurture and protect her son from obstacles. Foes Kronos: The main antagonist of the series. Ever since the gods defeated him millenia ago, Kronos, king of the Titans, is determined to destroy the gods and take over the world. Gabe Ugliano: Percy's cruel stepfather who mistreats him and Sally before his adventures begin. Mrs. Dodds: Percy's mean math teacher at Yancy Academy who despises him and on one field trip turns into a Fury and attacks him. Luke Castellan: '''Son of Hermes and a conniving traitor. Traumas in his childhood fueled him down a dark path, which led him to rebel against the gods and take sides with Kronos. '''Polyphemus: A monstrous cyclops who lives on an island in the Sea of Monsters. He uses the stolen Golden Fleece to lure satyrs into his cave to eat them; Percy and his friends outsmart him. Quests in the Series The Lightning Thief'': Quest for the stolen lightning bolt to clear his name. ''The Sea of Monsters'': Quest for the golden fleece to heal Camp Half-Blood. ''The Titan's Curse': Quest for Artemis, goddess of the hunt. '''''The Battle of the Labyrinth: '''Quest for Daedalus, the creator of the Labyrinth. ''The Last Olympian'': '''The final battle for Mount Olympus. Gallery 60px-PercyCartoon.jpg|Percy in the novel Category:Demigods Category:Aquakinetic Heroes Category:Cryomancers Category:Geokinetic Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Heroes biologically related to the Villain Category:In love heroes Category:Aerokinetic Heroes Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:The Messiah Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Heroes with Accelerated Healing Category:Bullied Heroes Category:Fox Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:Pegasus Riders Category:Book Heroes Category:Half Breeds Category:Elemental Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Nephew of a Villain Category:Big Good Category:The Chosen One Category:Brothers Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Child Saver Category:Child Nurturer Category:Leaders Category:Martyr Category:Life Saver Category:Adventurers Category:World Saver Category:Heroes with ADHD Category:Percy Jackson Character Category:Monster Slayers Category:Feminists Category:Spirit heroes Category:Greek Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:The Icon